


Chronicles of the Coat Closet

by Lacey_Lacie_san



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey_Lacie_san/pseuds/Lacey_Lacie_san
Summary: The tale of what happened in the coat closet at last year’s banquet.





	Chronicles of the Coat Closet

I met a man earlier this evening. He was loud and to the point. He was drunk off his ass, but impossibly cute. His name is Yuuri Katsuki. We danced the night away.

And before I knew it, I had fallen in love.

“Psst, Victor. I left something in the coat closet. Will you come with me to get it? It’s for you.” Yuuri slurred, wrapping his arms around one of mine. “Come on, come on. Let’s go get it, okay?”

I smiled at him. He was too cute to deny.

“Okay, I’ll go with you.”

“Yay!” he nearly squealed.

We walked out of the banquet room and down the hall to the coat closet. We walked into the large room and Yuuri shut the door behind us.

“What was it you needed? If I’m not mistaken, you had your suit jacket on earlier.” I said, turning to face him.

I was met with devilish, lust-filled eyes.

Yuuri pulled me into a tight hug, nearly causing us to stumble over into one of the racks of coats.

“I said I had something to give you, right?” He whispered, before kissing me on the cheek. “I’m going to give it to you now, okay?”

Yuuri slipped down to his knees. He untucked my shirt, pulling it up to kiss my bare stomach.

I shivered, knowing exactly what this man was about to do. I couldn’t deny it, I wanted it. More than anything, having this beautiful boy on his knees in front of me… unbuckling my belt. Teasing me with his hand.

“Yuuri, stop.” I demanded, pulling his chin up so our eyes would meet.

“Don’t you want it?” he pouted, with big, puppy dog eyes.

More than anything else in the world, do I want it.

“Not like this.” I said, pulling him up to his feet again. “Not when you are drunk. Not when you can’t make proper decisions.”

“But I want to do it.” He assured.

“But I don’t want you to regret anything you do with me in the morning. This is just a bad idea, okay? Let’s wait until you’re sober. Until you can make more conscious decisions. If, in the morning, you still want to, you can call me, okay? Here, I’ll write it down for you.”

I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket and sprawled out my number for him. I handed it to him, and he just looked at me with big, bewildered eyes.

“You’re too nice, Victor. Come on, let’s keep going.” He murmured, hugging me tightly.

“Not tonight.” I said, firmly.

“Okay. Fine. But I want to hug you some more.”

“That is perfectly fine.” I smiled. “Hugging is fine.”

I made sure Yuuri made it safely back to his hotel room and to his coach. I spent the rest of the night, going over and over everything that had happened in my head. Yuuri Katsuki was a beautiful drunken mess of a man. And I had fallen head over heels for him.

I didn’t remember falling asleep that night, but I do remember dreaming of us dancing.

The next morning, however, he didn’t call. I shouldn’t have been surprised. He probably got really embarrassed about everything that happened and didn’t want to see me. At least that’s what I believed for several months following the banquet.

When I saw him skating my routine, I thought it was his way of saying he wanted to see me again. For us to continue where that night had left off. That he still held the same feelings. And that he wanted to return mine.

I had to see him. I had to tell him.

So, I flew to him.

But he seemed surprised to see me. And never once mentioned anything that happened at the banquet. I felt so foolish, flying thousands of miles to see some guy I fell for while he was drunk, thinking everything would just go right. We’d just continue on where we left off.

But I stayed anyway. I tried to hint at what happened that night, but he seemed like he didn’t want to talk about it. He probably had a good reason, so I stopped.

And slowly, I fell deeper and deeper in love with him. He was young and inexperienced when it came to love. He was silly and a bit of an airhead at times, but I couldn’t help but smile at him and all the goofy things he said.

Over time, I could feel his feelings growing for me as well. He couldn’t tell me at first, but he could show me. And he did. Again and again. He showed me his feelings through his skating. And the more in tune he became with his feelings, the more confident he felt.

I watched him grow. I watched him bloom.

And we continued to fall in love.

A year after all of this began, we found ourselves at the banquet once more. The Grand Prix Final was over and done with, the stress and struggle behind us. Yuuri and I were engaged and to be married in a few months.

Walking into the same banquet room instantly reminded me of all the happenings of the prior year. And how grateful I am for them to have happened. The last twelve months had been anything but smooth sailing, but if it wasn’t for a drunk Japanese man starting a dance off, stripping down to just his underwear and pole-dancing, we wouldn’t be here again.

Yuuri seemed quiet during the banquet. Carefully studying the room and all the other people in it. Probably trying very hard not to repeat last year’s mistake.

By this point, I had found out Yuuri didn’t remember anything that happened at the banquet. That was why he never mentioned it. He was extremely embarrassed when we showed him all the pictures we took. So, he was staying away from the champagne tonight. Or so I thought.

“Victor, I have something for you, but I left it in my coat. Can you come with me to the coat closet?” He whispered in my ear.

I stopped and stared at him for a good ten seconds.

“Yuuri, are you drunk?”

“No, I haven’t had anything to drink all night.”

I wasn’t convinced.

“Pitchit, you’ve known him longer than I have. Does Yuuri seem drunk to you?”

“No, Victor. You saw him last year, you know what he’s like drunk. Besides, he loosens up after only one drink. And when he drinks he doesn’t deny it. If he said he hasn’t had anything, he hasn’t. Besides, I haven’t seen him go anywhere near the bar.”

“Okay.” I accepted.

“I’m not drunk, Victor. I’m totally, completely sober. So, can we just go get my surprise in the coat room?” Yuuri asked.

So, my mind was playing games with me. It wouldn’t be a repeat of last year, thank goodness. I wouldn’t want to push him off of me again.

“What’s this surprise, Yuuri?” I asked once we made it to the coat closet.

I closed the door behind us.

“Can you pull out the piece of paper from my left coat pocket? It’s hanging right there.” Yuuri asked, pointing to a rack he couldn’t reach himself.

“Sure.” I said reaching, up and managing to pull it out. Yuuri wrapped his arms around me as I did. “What are you doing?”

“Read it.” Yuuri mumbled, as he nuzzled into my back.

I opened it and found it was my phone number. The same piece of paper I gave him a year ago.

“You have no idea how confused I was to have woken up with that. I had no idea whose number it was and I had no recollection of anything that happened the night before.” He spoke. “But then, when you came to Hasetsu to become my coach, you gave me your number and it matched the one I got from the banquet. I was even more confused.”

“Yuuri…” He turned me around, so I was facing him. I could see determination in his eyes. He was telling me something important.

“Nothing made much sense. But, when we walked into the banquet room, something clicked. The longer I stayed the more I started to remember. I still don’t remember much, but…” He kissed my neck as a hand roamed downwards. “I do remember us in here.”

“Yuuri,” I nearly moaned as he stroked me over my pants, “don’t.”

“It’s okay. I’m okay now. When I remembered, Victor, I was so happy. It would have been so easy to take advantage of me, but you didn’t. You stopped me. And made sure I got back to my room safe and supervised.”

“Yuuri,” I breathed, as he unbuttoned my slacks, “what are you—”

“I know it’s not the next morning, but I still want to continue where we left off.”

He kissed down my body, tugging my pants and underwear along the way, until he was on his knees in front of me, again.

“I’m making the sober decision to pleasure my now, fiancé. He’s been waiting for this for an entire year now. But, I need his permission to start. You have to consent, too, Victor.”

I just looked down at him. I could feel my whole head burning with a deep blush. This was really happening and there wasn’t any alcohol to screw it up this time. It was okay. We were okay.

I nodded.

“Yes, Yuuri. Do it.” I almost begged.

Without hesitation, Yuuri took me into his mouth. I gasped in pleasure. His mouth was warm and wet, his tongue was so soft. My knees went weak. I had to lean against the coats to steady myself. I laced my fingers in his hair as he slowly bobbed his head. Every time he pulled away, his tongue swirled over my tip, before he plunged back down. My legs shook as I tried my hardest to stand still for him.

“You can move if you want to.” Yuri spoke quickly, “I can handle it if you want to thrust a little bit.”

He swallowed me up to the hilt once more. He hummed in delight when he felt me give in to my desire and started bucking with his motions.

“You are too good.” I breathed.

His eyes met mine and he hummed in reply. The vibration sent a shock of pleasure through my body. I wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Faster, Yuuri.” I whispered, impatiently.

He huffed in reply, quickening his pace. I bucked harder into him, trying my hardest not to be too rough.

“That’s it, Yuuri. Just like that. Fuck, I’m close.”

Yuuri was sucking harder now, rougher than before. He knew I was almost there.

“Yuuri, I’m gonna…Stop if you don’t want me… in your mouth… I’m almost—”

I cut myself off as my eyes met his once more and a devilish smile curved around my shaft. I couldn’t handle him. It was too much.

“Yuuri!” I moaned, as I came, filling his mouth to the brim.

He continued sucking through my orgasm, swallowing as much as he could. After a moment or two, he finally pulled away from me. We were both hot, sweaty, breathless messes. I sat down on the floor and pulled Yuuri into a hug, kissing him deeply on the lips.

“You will be the death of me.” I whispered.

He just smiled, pressing closer into me.

“Was it worth the year-long wait, Victor?”

“Absolutely.” I smiled.

“Glad to hear.” Yuuri whispered, as he squirmed slightly. I could feel him pressing into me.

“Now, it’s your turn.” I nearly sang, flipping him so he was sitting in my lap, his back against my chest. “Tell me what you want. Do you want my hands,” I asked, running them down his chest and over his hard on, “or my mouth?” I licked his neck seductively.

“Or perhaps, somewhere else?” I teased, Yuuri’s eyes had glazed over with want. I knew exactly what he was thinking of and I was eager to please him. “Whatever you want Yuuri, I’m yours. Forever.”

“And you say I’ll be the death of you?”


End file.
